garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Goose and Grimm
Mother Goose and Grimm (aka Mother Goose & Grimm) is an internationally syndicated comic strip by Pulitzer Prize-winning cartoonist Mike Peters of the Dayton Daily News. It was first syndicated in 1984 and is distributed by King Features Syndicate to 500 newspapers. The strip revolves around a yellow dog named Grimm, owned by an anthropomorphic goose named Mother Goose, along with a dimwitted Boston Terrier named Ralph and a cat named Attila. It was also made ito a short lived CBS Saturday Morning Cartoon in 1991. Peters has received recognition for the strip with the National Cartoonists Society's 1991 Reuben Award and a nomination for their Newspaper Comic Strip Award for 2000. ''Garfield Gets Real'' Grimmy made a couple of appearances in the CGI animated film, Garfield Gets Real. His first appearance was in the cafeteria scene, when Odie jumps on the table that Grimmy's sitting at. His second one was when he was drinking out of the water fountain near the auditorium, in which he sees a poodle and immediately falls in love, drops the water on his head and follows the poodle. He later appeared again in another cafeteria scene in which everyone is thinking of an idea in which to bring Garfield and Odie to come back to Cartoonworld. He appeared again in the men's bathroom drinking out of the toilet, and is immediately embarrassed. This was similar to Dagwood's scene in which he is taking a bath. His final appearance was when everybody is cheering that they had brought back Garfield from the real world, in which he is in a crowd cheering. He did not appear in the sequels, Garfield's Fun Fest and Garfield's Pet Force. ''Garfield'' in Mother Goose And Grimm Mother Goose And Grimm, being a satirical strip, references Garfield often: * In February 4, 2004, a veterinarian gives Grimm a shot that will knock him out in order to perform surgery on him. The vet tries to reassure him that everything will be fine when his head abruptly turns into Garfield's, causing Grimm to freak out. * In November 8, 2006, Grimm announces that some guy sold him a Garfield Haloween mask for just 10 cents. However, it turned out it was a mask of President James A. Garfield. * In November 13, 2009, Grimm is being convinced that he is traveling thought alternate universes (other comic strips), and wants to relax on a warm sandy beach, and lies on Garfield's litter box. Garfield is not pleased as Grimm thinks "Well, this is awkward.". * In May 25, 2010 Atilla wears a pair of Garfield slippers. Grimm instructs him to take them off, as they are freaking him out. * In September 24, 2010, Atilla and two other cats play "Fantasy Hairball" and mention Garfield, along with other fictional cats. * In October 20, 2012, Mother Goose watches a History Channel show about presidents. Grimm asks "When did he grow that ugly beard? Did they serve lasagna at his inauguration? Was Odie his vice president?" before Mother Goose explains President James A. Garfield and Garfield are two different people. ''Mother Goose And Grimm'' in Garfield In the May 28, 1989 Garfield strip, Garfield walks by a poster showing Grimm in the second panel. Category:Comic Strip Category:DTV Movies